


Quiet On Set

by Megasaur



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, actor!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megasaur/pseuds/Megasaur
Summary: Prompt: They’re co-stars doing a pretty raunchy love scene, they’re both nervous, but as they’re shooting the scene, both of them realize that the smutty feelings aren’t just acting.A/N: I feel like this has been done a million and one times so I hope I brought something new to the table or you at least enjoy it from my head to yours. Sorry there isn’t really smut in it, but I promise stick around and I will pull some more smut out soonish. Also ^^ gratuitous Leo West gif because that back needs to be appreciated.
Relationships: Richard Madden/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Quiet On Set

You wiped your hands on the soft robe wardrobe had you wrapped in, the sweat collecting on them just one of the many indications that you were nervous about your sex scene in this movie with Richard. It wasn’t the first time in your career you had a sex scene but the first one in which you had formed a friendship with your costar the weeks prior on set. 

“Are you ready for this?” Richard asks, throwing his arm over your shoulder which causes you to jump a little. 

“Uh. Yeah… I think.” You didn’t look at him just watched as everyone buzzed around like bees collecting pollen setting the stage. 

“Oh come on! I’ve seen your scene with Sebastian. You’ll be brilliant. Just like you were in that scene.” He wasn’t helping settle your nerves at all as he revealed he had watched your previous work. 

“Okay Mr I can have chemistry with a wall.” you snipped at him just before the director called you both over to block out what the two of you came up with earlier when he handed his notes over for the scene. 

–

Robes shed, the two of you made your way to your marks. Richard hovered over you as you waited for your cue. 

“Hey.” he whispered.

“Hey?” you replied back.

“It’s just you and me.” It in fact was not just you and him but the way his eyes went soft taking you in when he said it put you at ease. 

—

After the scene you returned to your trailer to put your clothes on before making your way over to his to talk about the scene. Your knuckles rapped on the door, and he swung it open as he put on his sweatshirt.

“May I?” Your voice was quiet and he didn’t answer, louder this time, “May I come in?” 

His brows furrowed but he stepped aside motioning for him to join you. “To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing your beautiful face again so soon?” 

Damn him. “Uh. I wanted to talk… about that scene?” You picked at your nails as you said it not wanting to make eye contact.

“What about it?” His head tilts.

“I wasn’t… totally… acting?” You plopped yourself down on the nearest surface and buried your face in your palms. “I’m sorry. This is totally unprofessional,” you started vomiting words when he didn’t speak right away “I just thought that maybe you had felt the same. But you don’t. It’s fine. I’m stupid.” You we’re about to continue your self deprecation when he grabbed your hand and moved it from your face. 

“So what you’re saying is you actually are attracted to me?” You looked up to see him giving you those big puppy eyes, a small smile joining them. 

“Yes. Fuck. Yes I’m attracted to you, and I would like to do that in real life.” You admitted before you could stop yourself.

“I knew those moans weren’t all fake. No one is that good.” He tried to ease your nerves again. 

“Shut up.” You slapped his shoulder and pulled it away shaking it causing him to laugh quietly. 

“Would it make you feel better if I told you I felt the same way?” His hand wrung the back of his neck waiting for your reaction — which came in the form of you pressing your lips to his. You didn’t have time to think about if you heard him right.

Having done it more times than you can count on set, this one definitely felt different as he deepened it eventually pulling away for a breath. “So that’s a yes then or..?” He trailed off. 

“Yes.” the happy tears trailed down your face as he pulled you in again. 


End file.
